dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Piccolo The Super Namek/My Version Of Fan-Fic Reviews - Part 1
A++++ - Epically Great! A+ : Outstanding A : Excellent B+ : Very Good B : Good C+ : Average C: Above Satisfactory D+ : Below Satisfactory D : O.K E+ : Lame E : Waste Of Time F+ : Horrible F : Pile Of Road Kill F- : Junk In A Trash Can ''' '''F- - - - : Epically Horrible (The Worst Grade A Fan Fiction Can Get) These are the reviews: Dragon Ball ST - One of the best or should I say, the best fan fiction in the whole Wikia! It's an epic! The 'Emperor Of Fan-Fictions!' is Dragon Ball ST! It is by SSWerty! A++++ Dragon Ball XT - I'd say it is nice, according to me. B+ Dragon Ball SV - It's O.K but I can't understand most of it. D''' '''Dragon Ball DL - It's quite nice. I like it. B+ Dragon Ball ST: Terror of Makros - It was outstanding! A+ Dragon Ball ST: Silent Assault - So far it's excellent! A''' '''Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai - Another outstanding work by SSWerty. A+ Dragonball Extreme - It's short but the characters make up for it. B''' 'Dragon Ball Z: Zen Tenkaichi - Average in my opinion. This is because there are no modes of gameplay, Goku is just a 'Super Saiyan' and there are no battles featured.' '''C+' Dragon Ball Z: Battle Royale -''' '''It looks fun with nice characters. C''' '''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2 - It has a LOT of battles and it looks good. B''' 'Dragon Ball VT-' '''It's excellent! It's almost as good as DBST. The only problem is using 'Hulk' pictures for 'Super Humans' I like it!!! A''' 'Dragon Ball Unleashed - The story is excellent, and the characters are really good. ' '''A Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Ball SV Story - It's excellent. Much better than the fan-fiction story A''' '''Dragon Ball SV: Luqwer Origins - It's quite good with Hatchiyenkzu and Luqwer and all. It's kind of short though. But so far its good. B''' '''Dragon Ball Z : NS - Needs to complete the story but on the other hand, the characters and their pictures are good. Bonus point for the nice logo. B+ Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4 - It has a great character roster but SSWerty's magic touch made it excellent. ''' '''A Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga - Another outstanding work/game made by the 'Emperor Of Fan-Fiction Writers' and 'The King Of Wikia Administrators', SSWerty! A+ Dragon Ball KD - This story is utter nonsense! I mean, why would Vegeta kill Marron and the others? It makes no sense! It's a pile of road kill! You are twisting and rewriting the original series! Such works should be banned! You are lucky I didn't give you an 'F - - - - !!' How can Gohan have a power level of 10,000 when Goten is alive? Gohan was stronger than that when he was a teenager. And Goten was born after Gohan defeated Cell, so Gohan's power was some 10,000,000,000 or something! Yuck-o! F''' '''Dragon Ball Z: KD Edition - It's at least better than the story. But only 50 characters? An no game modes? It's horrible ! And how can Piccolo be an SSJ1? He isn't even Saiyan! F+ Dragon Ball New Age - It has a very good story. B+ 'Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension - It's short, but at least it makes sense. And the pictures are good. Need to work on the Logo and the story. It's an average one. Work on it, and you'll get a B+' C+ Please give me your feedback, guys! Category:Blog posts